villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bishop Ladja
Bishop Ladja is a major villain from Dragon Quest V, often considered one of the most heartless characters in the entire series. He holds a major position in the controversial Order of Zugzwang. Biography Ladja serves, in reality, as the proper right-hand to Grandmaster Nimzo (unlike King Korol who is more of a puppet), overseeing the kidnapping of children to serve as slaves on Crocodilopolis and also working to prevent the arrival of the Legendary Hero. He first meets the player when he's still a kid, while he's trying to escape with Harry, the kidnapped Prince of Coburg. Ladja immediately proceeds to defeat the two kids, when the player's father Pankraz arrives and attempts to save them, being forced to fight Ladja's two henchmen Kon the Knight and Slon the Rook. Though Pankraz easily beats them, Ladja pulls out a dirty move and threatens to decapitate the player, forcing Pankraz to back off while the two henchmen beat him up. As Pankraz gives his final words to his son, Ladja conjures Kafrizzle to brutally incinerate Pankraz, turning him to ashes in front of his son. The player is then taken along with Harry to serve as slaves. Ladja is confronted again much time later when the player, now The King of Gotha, goes after his wife, who had been kidnapped by Kon The Knight. After Kon is killed, Ladja appears, recognizing the player's wife as being of Zenithian lineage. He turns both into stone statues so that she can't give birth to the Legendary Hero (unfortunately for the villain, The Hero had already been born prior to the kidnapping). Ladja next appears inside of the Talon Tower, awaiting for the player to arrive after the Dragon Orb necessary to restore the power of the Zenithian Dragon. Though he is defeated, he promises to meet the hero again. He appears again in Crocodilopolis, after the player defeats King Korol, who pledges for Nimzo to help him, but Ladja appears and proceeds to kill him in the same manner as he did to Pankraz for his failure. Ladja's final appearance is inside Mt. Zugzwang, right after player finally meets with his mother Mada, who had been kidnapped prior to the game's beginning so that Nimzo could drain her magical powers. As Mada starts praying for the Goddess, Ladja's signature spell hits her as Ladja finally appears, revealing he's been waiting for this moment just so he could kill Mada in front of the player the same way he did with Pankraz. He once again fights the player, but this time he is finally killed. Gallery Bishop Ladja.jpg bladja.gif Trivia *Bishop Ladja's role in the story of Dragon Quest V was expanded upon in the remakes. **In the Sony PlayStation 2 & Nintendo DS Version, he is the one to imprision The Hero and his wife in stone, whereas the Super Famicom Version had Kon the Knight doing so. **In the original SNES release he dies following his loss at Talon Tower, whereas in the remakes, he showed up at Crocodilopolis, he kills King Korol as punishment for his failure, while in the Super Famicom version, Grandmaster Nimzo did so. Category:Dark Priests Category:Slaver Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Right-Hand Category:Pure Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Stalkers Category:Elementals Category:Extortionists Category:Abusers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Defilers Category:Amoral